The Tale of Sonja Scott
by sparrow-fox14
Summary: Sonja Scott is just your normal teenage girl. Well that is until she gets caught up in a war between the autobots and decepticons. Will she choose the decepticons or the autobots? This is the story of a girl whose choice will effect everyone.


**Sparrow-fox14:Yo its Sparrow here! I just wanted to let you know I don't own anything having to do with transformers. But I do own my own characters Sonja, Kyle, Quinn, and Blake. Oh and I also don't own bleed it out by likin park! Now own with this wonderful story written by me! :) Oh and don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>There is a reason why I am ignoring my father. It all started on the fifth of July when my dad laid the new on me about moving for what seemed like about the twenty-fifth time. For those of you who don't know my father is in the military. It may seem like a dream come true, but it's not especially when your dad is a CAPTIAN. All the kids I knew would be happy that their father is in the military, but not me. I mean don't get me wrong I'm proud and happy of him. It's just that he's the only family I have left. You see my name is Sonja Scott, daughter of Kyle and Quinn Scott. My mother and my twin brother Blake died in a car accident eight years ago on our ninth birthday. I know what your thinking "Oh poor Sonja!" well don't. I don't need your sympathy, but back to the subject at hand.<p>

The reason why I don't like my father being in the military besides the obvious reasons is because I'm afraid he's going to be killed. Stupid reason is it not? Well you're wrong I mean what seventeen year old girl doesn't want their daddy to die? We are moving because his job requires him to. And that is why I am ignoring him on this long car ride to a new place that I could careless of what the name of the town was. I pulled out my black Ipod from the cup holder next to me. I tried to drown out everything by play one of my favorite songs by linkin park. The name of the song was 'bleed it out'.

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
>Hand grenade pins in every line<br>Throw 'em up and let something shine  
>Going out of my f*****g mind.<br>Filthy mouth, no excuse,  
>Find a new place to hang this noose.<br>String me up from atop these roofs,  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose.<br>Truth is, you can stop and stare,  
>Bled myself out and no one cares.<br>Dug the trench out, laid down there,  
>With the shovel up out of reach somewhere.<br>Yeah, someone pour it in.  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again.<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
>When I bring that chorus in.<em>

I started out the window for what seemed like the longest time my newly died red aburn hair fell in my face as I laid it against the cool glass. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. When I opened my eyes the glass was fogged up were my mouth was.

_I bleed it out  
>Digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out  
>Digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out  
>Digging deeper just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<em>

_I bleed it out_

_Go, stop this show_  
><em>Choppy words in that sloppy flow<em>  
><em>Shotgun opera, Lock and Load<em>  
><em>Cock it back and then watch it go.<em>  
><em>Mama, help me, I've been cursed.<em>  
><em>Death is rolling in every verse.<em>  
><em>Candy paint on his brand new hearse.<em>  
><em>Can't contain him, he knows he works<em>  
><em>F**k, this hurts. I won't lie.<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter how hard I try.<em>  
><em>Half the words don't mean a thing<em>  
><em>And I know that I won't be satisfied<em>  
><em>So why, try ignoring him?<em>  
><em>Make it a dirt dance floor again.<em>  
><em>Say your prayers and stomp it out<em>  
><em>When I bring that chorus in.<em>

"Sonja Scott so help me if you don't turn down you music I will ground you for a year." My father said over the blaring music.

I let out a groan but complied with his wish. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His light tan skin was nothing compared to my mothers pale skin. I had seen pictures of her with my father when they were younger. My favorite one was the one when they both were standing face to face. They looked so in love while his green eyes starred into her pale blue ones. Their arms wrapped around each other loosely so it they would hurt her enormous swollen belly. They were around the age twenty-three both so young so full of life.

My next favorite picture was one of me and my twin brother taken two weeks before the accident. We looked so different from each other. He had my dad's light tan skin and my mothers' blonde hair and pale eyes. While I had her pale skin and my fathers' green eyes and blight brown hair. I smiled at the memories before the event that changed my life happened. I looked back out the window and closed my shut. I was trying to hold back my tears but one escaped. I quickly whipped it away before my father noticed.

You know its not easy being an army brat. Moving place to place all the time it gets really boring and tiring. I hate moving school because no matter where I go I always seem to never make friends. The reason is because ever since the accident my personality went from being this bright happy girl to being the girl that hates the world and everything in it. Let me tell you something I'm tired of everyone only judging me for what's on the outside. They should all know that there more than meets the eye. Maybe someone at my new school will understand me, but until then I'm going wait.

"Sonja, we're here. We're at our new home." My father said softly while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly. I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I walked up to our new house and my new life. I can honestly say I can't wait for what's in store in the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparrow-fox14: And there you go! I hope you loved it! Now don't be shy! Please leave me a review! Until next time my dear friends!<strong>


End file.
